The Rein of Sadness
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: *new chapter 6/29* two twins are new in town. they're already senior emt's, so they join the squad. and a bunch of other stuff happens. Tyler and Val romance will come near end. i only rated it pg-13 cause i'm not sure what will happen in future chapters.
1. twins

The Rein of Sadness  
Prologue   
By Gaz  
Disclaimer: I don't own the IaHB characters, I do own Amy and Serena, and this is the only time I'm going to tell you that cause I don't have time to go through this every time. Also if you're going to sue me for using the IaHB characters, I only have one cent to my name.   
  
  
"Can we go yet," a girl, of about sixteen with long brown hair and hazel eyes, asked.   
  
"NO!" a man near her screamed.  
  
"But you said as soon as we had done that job for you we could go," a girl identical to the first said in more of a defiant tone than her twin sister.  
  
"You know too much to go back," the man said.  
  
"Please," begged the first girl softly.  
  
"NO!" the man said smacking the first girl.  
  
"Leave her alone," the second girl said before trying to comfort her sister.  
  
~*~  
  
"Guys I want you to meet the newest edition to our EMT family," Alex said pointing to two girls-that were obviously twins-standing beside him. "Amy and Serena Thompson."  
  
Serena had on clothes like the one that Val usually wears, and her sister, Amy, wore an outfit more toward a gothic style. They both had waist long brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and seemed to be about sixteen.  
  
"Hi," Serena said.  
  
"Hello," Amy said an 'I don't care' tone.  
  
"Both of them are already EMT seniors," Alex continued, "so they should be a big help around here."  
  
~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*  
  
How did you like the prologue? There will be more to come soon. Please review. Thanks.  
  
Gaz ^_^  



	2. gym

  
  
Serena (watching, not POV)  
  
"It's nice to meet you; my name's Hank," Hank said shaking Serena's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too, Hank," Serena replied.  
  
"Great, two more girls around," Val said with a smile.   
  
"Hey, my name's Jamie," Jamie said shaking Amy's hand.  
  
"Hey," Amy replied in a 'whatever' kind of tone.  
  
"Hi," Tyler said shaking Serena's hand.  
  
"Hi, Tyler," Serena replied.  
  
About ten minutes after Serena and Amy had met everyone, the signal went off, and the others left leaving Serena and Amy back at the station (they stayed cause today they were just going to meet everyone, and they start tomorrow).   
  
"Amy, do you mind if we stop at the gym on the way home?" Serena asked as they left the station, and got into a jeep (Serena in driver's seat).  
  
"Don't you think he'll mind?" Amy asked putting extra emphasis on the word 'he'll.'  
  
"Only if the police have caught up to him again, and if that's so we might actually be able to go home," Serena replied as they pulled into the gym parking lot.  
  
"Why do you want to stop here anyways," Amy asked as Serena took a duffle bag out of the back before they went inside.  
  
"Because if I train hard enough, I might just be able to get us out of this mess," Serena said as they walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Welcome to the Kingsport gym, how can I help you?" a lady with short blond hair asked.  
  
"Is this gym connected with any other gyms in the state?" Serena asked.  
  
"This gym is only connected to the gym in Fairview," the lady answered.  
  
"What are the chances of that; I have a membership there. Would my membership there work here?" Serena said pulling out two gym membership cards out of a pocket in her duffle bag that was filled with many other membership cards to gyms across the country.  
  
"Yes, it would," the lady said taking the membership cards Serena handed her.  
  
"That's great," Serena said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Go right on in," the lady said handing Serena and Amy two towels each and their membership cards.  
  
"Come on aren't you going to change," Serena asked as Amy sat down on a bench to wait for Serena to finish changing.  
  
"No, why would I, you are the strong one?" Amy said as if stating the obvious.  
  
"Because I need a sparing partner, and you're the one of the only people I don't mind fighting," Serena said throwing a pair of black pants and a black top to Amy. "Plus if we don't get away from him soon, some innocent person that just happens to find out what's going on may end up dead. We can't risk that, right?"  
  
"You're right, as always," Amy said before going into a changing room, and changing.  
  
About five minutes later, they were exercising before their sparing match against one another. Then when they each had finished exercising, the match started.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't suspend yourself anymore," Amy yelled at her sister.  
  
After she had done a jump kick, her sister had jumped into the air, and was now sitting in mid air as if she were sitting on the floor.  
  
"Fine, fine, but it will be all your fault if I can't do it when I finally try to get us out of here," Serena said coming back down to earth.   
  
With those words Amy's face became about ten shades lighter than it's already pale color.  
  
"I was just joking, Ames," Serena said trying to make her sister feel better.  
  
"yeah, I know, it's just that..." Amy said as her voice trailed off.  
  
"we should be getting home soon," Serena said seeing that it was 7:00 on a clock across the gym room.  
  
"yeah," Amy said as they went back to the locker room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where were you two?" he asked as soon as they got home.  
  
"we were at the EMT station," Serena replied scared.   
  
Normally-if this were with someone else, that is-Serena would stick up for herself. But when it came to him, she was just a scared little girl. No matter how hard she pried to rid herself of her fear of him, she could not.   
  
"I told you to be home by six," he yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Alex just wanted to see us for a minute before we left, and before he got the chance a whole big incident happened that he had to take care of before he could talk to us," Amy said.   
  
"Next time, when I tell you to be home at a certain time, you will be here by then," he yelled.  
  
"Shesh, you'd think we went to the police or something, John," Amy said sarcastically.  
  
"Go up to your room," John ordered them after he slapped Amy across the face (to which she did not flinch).  
  
They climbed the stairs to a small room. The room was painted all black and the windows had wooden boards nailed over them.  
  
  
  
!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#  
  
How did you like this chapter? More to come soon. Please leave a review. Thanks.  
  
Gaz   



	3. remember

Chapter 3  
  
  
"Serena, Serena, wake up," Amy said shaking her sister gently without anyone else noticing.  
  
Serena's eyes flew open. She looked around her, she was in the EMT station, but her life was still a living hell. She sighed trying to keep from crying.  
  
"Serena, did you have that dream again?" Amy asked her voice full of concern making everyone else in the room look up.  
  
"Yeah, was I screaming or something?" Serena asked sitting up on the couch looking almost like she was going to cry.  
  
"No," Amy said quietly as everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
Suddenly the alarm went off, and everyone got into the ambulance. When they got there, they found out that a man had hit his head, and was now laying unconscious on the living room floor of his home. His wife kept getting in the way, finally got her to sit down.   
  
He was ok, except for the whole unconscious thing. (A/N: I'm not a doctor or anything, so I don't know exactly what to say, and if I get it wrong sorry.) They decided it would be best to take him to the hospital.  
  
"Wait a second, guys," Serena said putting her hand on the guy's arm.  
  
About ten seconds later he sat up. (A/N: cool huh?) He was completely fine.  
  
"Wow," Val said, " I guess you should take him to the hospital to make sure he's ok."  
  
"Val, that's going to be some strange paper work to fill out," Hank said on the way back to the station.  
  
"I'll do the paper work if you want," Amy offered.   
  
"Ok," Val said handing her the paper work as they walked inside the station.  
  
"Here," Amy said a few minutes later handing the paper work to Brook. "Your name's Brook, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Brook replied looking the paper work over.   
  
"I had a cousin named Brook," Amy said. "She looked kind of like you."  
  
"Cool," Brook said remembering something. "That's strange, I had twin cousins that looked exactly like you and Serena, but something happened to them about a year ago."  
  
"What happened," Amy asked interested.  
  
"They were kidnapped or something," Brook said.  
  
"Oh," Amy said standing up, and going over to Serena who was playing a game of cards with Jamie. "Hey, Sere, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Serena replied as her sister pulled her away from everyone else.  
  
"Do you remember back before John?" Amy asked sounding a little uneasy.  
  
"Yeah, that's what's in all my nightmares," Serena said mad that her sister had to bring that up.  
  
"Do you remember our cousins, Brook and Val Lanier?" Amy asked. (A/N: not sure about spelling of last name.)  
  
"You don't think-" Serena said being cut off by her sister.  
  
"Yes," Amy whispered loudly.  
  
"Oh no, I never thought of this, but this is Kingsport," Serena said stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Amy.  
  
"You don't remember, do you?" Serena asked annoyed that her sister couldn't remember.  
  
"No," Amy said starting to get a little lost. "I forgot the past-unlike you-so that I wouldn't be so weak."  
  
"We used to live here," Serena said trying to keep from screaming. "That means we can go home."  
  
"No that means that way more people are in danger than usually," Amy said calming her sister down.  
  
"Do you remember what I was training for last night?" Serena said totally annoyed at her sister by this time.  
  
"Yeah," Amy said. "But we'd need a better plan than that to get him put in jail."  
  
"You're right," Serena said. "Well we better start planning quickly, and be careful cause if we're not careful mom and dad might see us around town, and then John will just kill them too."  
  
"Ok," Amy said before her sister went back to her card game with Jamie.  
  
  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&?  
  
Was that a good chapter? Next chapter to be out soon. Please review. Thanks.   
  
Gaz  



	4. overheard

Chapter 4  
  
"You must be Serena and Amy Thompson," Mr. Oliver said when they got to his homeroom class the next morning.  
  
"Yes," Serena said. Then pointing to herself and her sister in turn she said, "I'm Serena, and this is Amy."  
  
"Serena you can go sit by Jamie, and Amy you can sit next to Hank," Mr. Oliver said. (A/N: not sure what homeroom everyone's in so I'm just making it up.)  
  
"Hey, Serena," Jamie said as Serena sat down.  
  
"Hey, Jamie," Serena replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"See ya guys," Jamie said as his friends walked off.   
  
He was under the bleachers alone-he thought-when he heard two people talking. It was Serena and Amy.  
  
"But, Amy, I want to go home now not in three weeks," Serena's voice said.  
  
"Yeah, lets use your plan," Amy's voice said sarcastically. Then she said in a serious tone, "we can't just beat him up then run home to mom and dad that would put too many people in danger. We have to be careful."  
  
"I don't care," Serena wined. "We can stop him if he attacks us. We do have telepathy."  
  
"Yeah, and you almost gave it away yesterday when you made that unconscious dude wake up."  
  
"I was only trying to help."  
  
"I know, but you're putting us in danger. If John found out you used your powers, he'd go ballistic."  
  
"If he found out I've learned kick boxing, karate, judo, and self defense he'd go even more ballistic."  
  
"Yeah, then he'd kill you."  
  
"We'll just switch places."  
  
"That's your answer to everything, and he'd know the difference."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You have a scar on the back of your neck and I have a scar on my arm. They aren't in the same places so he'd see the scar on my arm and know what we did.   
  
"You could wear one of my long sleeve shirts, and I could wear one of you turtle necks."  
  
"Anyways you get all scared every time he's in the room, and I go into self defense mode."  
  
"Naive little sister."  
  
"Hey I'm only ten minutes younger than you."  
  
"We're not having a fight about whose younger and whose older."  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"Do you think that I'm actually scared of pathetic John?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Wow, my plan really is working."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"First I make John think I'm terrified of him, then when the time's right, I beat him up, then slam him in the wall with my powers, and we make a run for it."  
  
"Wow, that plan really is worked out. How long have you been working on it?"  
  
"Since he kidnapped us."  
  
"Were you fixing up this plan when we were in his car, and you were being very quiet as if you were mute?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But when we get back to mom and dad, we can't just call the police on him. He has too many people working for the police."  
  
"Why don't we just get Carey to take care of him and make sure he goes to jail for the rest of his life?"  
  
"You really have thought this plan out."  
  
"Yeah. We need to get to the station now, come on," Serena said walking toward the parking lot.  
  
"You're right," Amy said running after her.  
  
"What was that about?" Jamie asked himself as he walked toward his car after the two girls were out of sight.  
  
"Jamie, you're late," Alex said when Jamie finally got to the station.  
  
"Sorry," Jamie said.  
  
"You're lucky there weren't any calls," Alex said before Jamie walked into the station common room.  
  
"Hey, Jamie, want to play a game of rummy?" Serena asked from where she was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Sure," Jamie said going over, sitting down, and playing several games of rummy till the alarm went off.  
  
~*~  
  
"So when should we put this plan of yours to action?" Amy asked about half an hour later.  
  
They were standing outside the station watching the sun set-at least that's what they told the others they were going to do-and talking.  
  
"I'm thinking tomorrow night," Serena said after a few seconds.  
  
"Why not tonight?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because I want to mess with John's head a little before we leave," Serena said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Don't," Amy said in a warning tone.  
  
"Why not?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because he'll know one of us are doing whatever you're going to do, and then he'll just kill us before we get the chance to get away," Amy replied her tone a little bit harder.  
  
"Ok," Serena said simply before Amy went back inside leaving her outside all by herself.  
  
"Hey," Jamie said walking outside.  
  
"Hey," Serena replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Jamie asked after a few minutes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked hoping he hadn't heard her and Amy talking.  
  
"I heard you guys talking under the bleachers earlier today," Jamie said.  
  
"Oh," Serena said unhappily. "don't try to help."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Because if you had heard what we were talking about you would know that helping may be fatal."  
  
"Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Not here, someone may hear."  
  
"It's almost five, how about you tell me at the park after we get off duty?"  
  
"No, too public."  
  
"Ok then how about at my house?"  
  
"Fine, but you have to promise not to try to help," Serena said.  
  
"I can't do that until I know what's going on."  
  
"Ok," Serena said before walking inside.  
  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
How did you like that chapter. Next chapter will be out soon. Please review. Thanks.  
  
Gaz   



	5. secrets

Chapter 5  
  
"Amy, I'll meet you at home," Serena said as she walked with Jamie out to his car.  
  
"See you later, Serena," Amy said getting into their jeep, and pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"Ready?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Serena said getting into the passenger side of Jamie's car. "Just as long as I'm home by six."  
  
~*~  
  
"So what's going on?" Jamie asked Serena.  
  
They were sitting on his living room couch. His mom was at work, so Serena didn't have the excuse that someone might hear. She already had a drink, so no saying she was thirsty. She didn't have any excuses to use, so she was forced to tell the truth.  
  
"Ok," Serena said with a sigh. "This may take a while."  
  
"I don't mind," Jamie said.  
  
"It might help if you know that our last name isn't Thompson, it's Anderson," Serena started. "And we both have telepathy, or telepathic powers. You heard about the Anderson twins being kidnapped about a year ago, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said.  
  
"Well...that's us," Serena said. "We were kidnapped by a guy named John. I won't tell you his last name. He also has telepathy, his powers aren't as strong as ours, but he also has the power to heal himself. We don't have that power.  
  
"We saw him kill a guy that's why he kidnapped us. He tried to kill us, but we put up a good fight. It just wasn't good enough. That's how I got this," Serena said showing Jamie the scar on the back of her neck.   
  
"looks like it hurt," Jamie said after seeing the scar.  
  
"it hurt plenty, and it still does," Serena said remembering all the pain that the scar had given her in the past. "great tool for punishment. I'm going to cut out a few things cause that would just take up too much time, ok?"   
  
"ok," Jamie answered.  
  
"he realized of course that he couldn't kill us, so he just kidnapped us. Then-of course-he left town with us. When we got to the new town he killed some enemy of his. Then we went to a new town, and he killed more enemies. This went on for a while," Serena continued. "till last month, when he decided that we should be of some use, so he told us to kill a guy. We didn't, instead we sent the guy to a witness protection agency. John, luckily, never found out.  
  
"we moved here a week ago. Yesterday, I remembered that this was our home town. I searched John's mind, without him knowing, to see if he remembered that this is where he kidnapped us from, but he forgot. I was happy to know that. It means we still have a chance of going home.  
  
"Amy and I had put all things from our past in the back of our mind so that we'd never have to remember, but I was never able to put everything in the back of my mind, and forget it like her. At night I remember. It's like our mom is trying to contact me. Our mom has telepathic powers also," Serena said stopping for a moment as tears started to run down her face. "what time is it?"  
  
"it's 5:36," Jamie replied.  
  
"I should be getting back soon," Serena said stopping the tears.  
  
"I'll give you a ride," Jamie said as they stood up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stop here," Serena said as they came up to a house about three houses past the one where she was staying.  
  
"This your place?" Jamie asked coming to a stop.  
  
"No," Serena said getting out of Jamie's car. "we passed it about three houses ago."  
  
"See ya tomorrow," Jamie said.  
  
"See ya," Serena said before Jamie pulled away, and disappeared from sight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where've you been?" John asked the second Serena stepped in the door.  
  
"Out, and don't try to read my mind it won't work neither will making my scar hurt," Serena replied staring at John with a glare that seemed to be made of daggers.  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to?" John said grabbing her wrist, and twisting it hard.  
  
"You, now leave me alone," Serena said trying to hide how much her wrist hurt before using her powers to push him away.  
  
"You need to learn a lesson," he said grabbing her arm, and twisting it behind her back most likely breaking a bone or two.  
  
/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\  
  
This chapter took me all afternoon to write, so I better get some good reviews, or I'll feel like all my work is for nothing. Please leave a review if you don't want me to cry in the near future (future as in anytime before I put out the next chapter). Also I promise that Jamie will not die as some of you had hoped he wouldn't.   
  
Gaz ^_^  



	6. broken

A/N: I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers without you I'd probably be hiding this fic away on one of my many disks never to be seen by human eyes, and I'd probably never finish it. I especially want to thank two reviewers that have left a review with almost every new chapter (Momo Claus and Scarlet182), and another reviewer that left an exceptionally good review at the end of chapter 5 (Aricraze), it's you guys (and guys like you) that keep me writing this fic. Ok...now that I'm done with all that mushy thank-you stuff, let's get on with the story. ^_^   
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hey, Jamie," Serena said as Jamie sat down before homeroom started.  
  
"Hey, Sere," Jamie answered noticing that Serena was wearing a pair of black jeans and a freaky black-long sleeve-shirt-very unlike her earlier outfits (more like her sister's outfits). "Nice outfit." (That's a sarcastic remark.)  
  
"Ugh...yeah, my sister and I realized we've been wearing each others clothes for the last year," Serena said with a small laugh-amazingly enough she wasn't annoyed by the fact that Jamie called her Sere, the one name she didn't like people to call her the most.   
  
Jamie looked over at Amy, she was dressed in a light blue t-shirt/sweater and a pair of jeans with a beaded flowery design...(...thingy...ahh, I can't describe it, they're a really fancy pair of bellbottoms...I have a pair and they're really nice if you can keep the beads on them...they just looked really funky on 'I-don't-care' Amy. Lol). Amy's face was exactly opposite of her outfit, it was the type of face you'd see on a very polite perfect woman if she saw someone walk in with their face covered in piercings (funny huh?). Seeing this Jamie had to suppress the sudden erg to roll on the floor laughing.  
  
"It is pretty funny," Serena said seeing his face. "Jamie, can you meet me at 3:00 after school tomorrow under the bleachers? I need to talk to you some more."  
  
"Sure," Jamie said right before the announcements came on, and the teacher motioned for everyone to be quiet.  
  
~*~   
  
"What's wrong with your arm," Jamie asked Serena quietly walking into the kitchen after her.  
  
Everyone had been sitting on one of the two couches (if there's only one on the show now there's two) watching a movie on TV (don't ask me how they can agree on a movie). Jamie noticed that she hadn't moved her left arm at all in the first hour of the movie. Suddenly, Serena got up and went into the kitchen giving Jamie the perfect chance to ask her about it. (Don't ask me why nobody else noticed, they're not supposed to anyways it would just ruin my perfect story. Lol.)  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serena asked as if she had no clue what so ever what he was talking about as she reached into the fridge, and pulled out a soda (with her right arm).   
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Jamie said reaching out and grabbing her left arm lightly.  
  
Serena flinched, and took a step back as soon as his hand touched her arm.  
  
/damn, that hurt like hell, / Serena thought. /Did he have to touch my arm? /  
  
"Serena," Jamie said.   
  
"What?!" Serena snapped angrily. Then she said in a softer and kinder voice, "Sorry for screaming, but that hurt like hell."  
  
"let me see," Jamie said.  
  
"fine," Serena said sitting down at the table, and pulling up her sleeve.   
  
"it looks broken," Jamie said after looking at her arm.  
  
"it is," Serena whispered.  
  
"man, you've gotta get out of there," Jamie whispered back.  
  
"I know that, tomorrow we'll talk more about this," Serena said standing up, and pulling down her sleeve. "Right now's not a good time."  
  
"But-" Jamie started to say before stopping as someone came into the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?" Val asked seeing-what looked like-a worried expression on Jamie's face.  
  
"Nothing," Serena said. Then she said, "Jamie and I were just talking about a movie that just came out a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Yeah, we were talking about how fake 'Tomb Rader' was," Jamie said shooting Serena a glance when Val was reaching into the fridge for a drink.  
  
"Oh," Val said not believing them entirely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that was a short chapter, but it took me a really long time to break through the writer's block long enough to write this. How is my story so far? I think that so far it's one of my best stories, and I think really highly of my stories (lol). Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter; not only was my case of writer's block very strong, but Fanfiction.net and AOL haven't been working together for the last few days.   
  
Gaz ^_^  



End file.
